


蜜桃与焦糖布丁

by yunjing



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunjing/pseuds/yunjing
Kudos: 3





	蜜桃与焦糖布丁

设定：  
权顺荣：ALPHA   
信息素：焦糖布丁  
  
李知勋：OMAGE   
信息素：蜜桃  
  
（私设omega没有发情期）  
  
  
  
将编辑好的新曲保存好，李知勋伸了个懒腰，打开手机扫了眼时间，才后知后觉地想起来今天是权顺荣的发情期。  
  
作为一个omega却忘记自家alpha的发情期是件很严重的事。  
  
希望别把他房间给拆了吧。  
  
李知勋一边往回赶一边想。  
  
等回到宿舍，六楼空无一人，淡淡的焦糖味弥漫每一个角落。李知勋一闻这味道就知大事不好，连忙跑到自己的房间，却发现推不开门，好似有什么堵着了门板。  
  
“顺荣？”李知勋敲了敲门，却没有任何应答，附耳在门上仔细听，却没有听到任何动静，复又敲了敲门。  
  
“权顺荣？你在吗？”  
  
仍是没有任何回答，李知勋皱了皱眉，用力把门推开，好不容易推开一道可以供人进出的空隙，李知勋侧身进去，好家伙，门后堵着房间里的床头柜。  
  
再放眼望去，房间里空无一人，金珉奎床上空荡荡的，走过去一看，还能闻到蜜桃的香甜，像是谁打翻了蜜桃香水。  
  
发情期的alpha对其他alpha的味道特别敏感和具有攻击性，特别是在自的omega的房间里闻到其他alpha味道的情况下。  
  
金珉奎生怕权顺荣把自己的床上用品给撕了，一看权顺荣就快到发情期，连忙把床单被套全都搬去八楼。又怕权顺荣把自己的床给拆了，特地买了瓶蜜桃香水喷了一床好盖过自己的味道。  
  
毕竟发情期alpha的攻击力不能小觑。  
  
李知勋再看自己的床，床上的被子和枕头也不知所踪。  
  
人呢？  
  
每次权顺荣的发情期都是在自己的房间里度过的，没理由这次找不着人。  
  
李知勋正犹豫着要不要看看床底下的时候，听到了隐隐约约的哭泣声。  
  
好像是……衣柜里穿出来的？  
  
房间的墙边伫立着两个衣柜，右边的那个被一把锁给锁住了——是金珉奎的衣柜。  
  
李知勋走到左边的衣柜前凝神静听，哭泣声愈发清晰，的确是从自己的衣柜里传出来的。  
  
打开衣柜，就看到权顺荣披着自己的被子缩在衣柜里，怀里紧紧抱着自己的枕头，枕套早已被哭成泪人的权顺荣的眼泪浸湿。  
  
“知勋！”一看到李知勋，权顺荣丢开枕头扑进李知勋怀里，“我以为呜呜……以为你不要我了呜呜呜……”  
  
看着权顺荣哭得通红的脸，李知勋叹了口气，在额头上落下一吻，“怎么躲在衣柜里？不闷的吗？”  
  
“有……呜呜呜……有知勋的味道……”  
  
李知勋将人抱出来，“怎么不给我打电话？你是傻瓜吗？”  
  
“呜呜呜呜我怕……打扰知勋，知，知勋不要生气呜呜呜呜……”生怕李知勋生气推开自己，权顺荣连忙抱紧李知勋的腰。  
  
“没有生气，是我的错，我应该早点回来的。”李知勋拭去权顺荣的眼泪，“别哭了。”  
  
权顺荣闻言连忙松开李知勋擦掉源源不断的眼泪，试图停止哭泣，抽噎着道，“知勋没有错，是，是我呜呜呜呜……”  
  
眼见着权顺荣说没两句又哭了起来，李知勋赶紧拉着人到床边，“好了别哭了，你还做不做了？”  
  
“做……”权顺荣擦了擦眼泪，手忙脚乱地脱衣服。  
  
生怕发情期力气变大的自己弄疼心爱的omega，权顺荣抽噎着给准备给李知勋做前戏，却被李知勋拒绝了，“直接进来。”  
  
受权顺荣信息素的影响，李知勋的身体早已为自己的alpha做好了准备。  
  
“可，可是……”准备好好做前戏，想让李知勋更好享受情事的权顺荣闻言，害怕李知勋无法承受发情期的自己，复又抽泣起来，“我怕呜呜呜呜……”  
  
李知勋皱眉，把权顺荣推倒在床上，再爬上权顺荣的身上，对准位置直接坐了下去。  
  
空虚的后/穴终于得到漫足，李知勋舒服地喟叹一声，双手撑着权顺荣的胸肌慢慢动了起来。  
  
权顺荣吓了一跳，连忙搂住李知勋，想将人翻到身下，却被李知勋紧紧按住，权顺荣无法，只能泪眼汪汪地看着身上的人。  
  
李知勋停下来，轻喘着气，“还哭不哭了？”  
  
权顺荣连忙摇头，“不哭了！”  
  
李知勋这才肯被权顺荣抱着翻了个身，躺着享受。  
  
蜜桃的清甜和焦糖布丁的奶香纠缠一起，像是春药一样催化了两人的情欲。李知勋忍不住呻吟出声，舒服的眯起了双眼看向身上卖力耕耘的人。结果发现权顺荣双眼蓄满泪水，似乎下一秒就要破闸而出，却又怕omega生气，只好咬唇忍着。  
  
李知勋叹了口气，“想哭就哭吧。”  
  
“呜呜呜知勋……我是不是呜……是不是很惹人厌呜呜呜呜……”权顺荣虽然哭的抽抽噎噎的，身下的动作却没有半分减轻。  
  
“没有……嗯……”李知勋伸手搂住alpha的脖子，抬头献上一吻，“发情期的alpha都是这样的，嗯啊轻点……说不定金珉奎哭得比你还凶……”  
  
“呜呜呜……好喜欢……喜欢知勋……”  
  
“我也喜欢顺荣……”未尽的话语被堵在两唇之间。  
  
夜还很长。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
